


Undercover

by Stargazer673



Series: Undercover [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: When you go undercover, Sonny worries when you haven't checked in. His finding are surprising.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This series has an 2 alternate endings. The second ending will have additional chapters added.

“Hey, Carisi. What was that all about?” Fin questioned Sonny w“Somethin’ is wrong, Lieu. I know it. Luis Saez is a dangerous man,” Sonny said as he paced in front of Olivia’s desk. “She checks in every month. It’s been two months and no word.”

“Carisi just relax. You know from experience that you can’t always make that promised call. She’s been under for almost a year now. She’s missed one check-” 

“Two check-ins. Lieu. She missed two,” Sonny’s tone was biting. 

Olivia removed her glasses and placed them on her desk. She studied Sonny for a few moments and took a deep breath. “Okay, Carisi. We’ll try to get surveillance on her.” Sonny started to speak but Olivia held a hand up. “Under no circumstances will you be participating.”

“Fine. But if you come up empty handed or somethin’ is wrong, I’m going in for her.” Sonny turned in his heel and stormed out of Liv’s office and the precinct.

“Hey, Carisi. What was that all about?” Fin questioned Sonny when he caught up to him down the sidewalk.

“Y/N hasn’t checked in for two months. I’m the only one who seems to notice or care around here.”

“That’s not true. You know that,” Fin shot back a bit defensively.

“Sorry. I’m just...scared. She’s my partner and best friend. I just have this nagging feelin’ in the pit of my stomach, ya know.” Sonny continued to walk with Fin beside him. 

“What did Liv say?”

“That she tries to get surveillance on her.” Sonny ran his fingers through his hair. “But told me I couldn’t be involved.” Sonny gave Fin a yeah right smile.

“That’s what I thought. I got your back,” Fin stated. “You tell me where and when.”

 

“You know what I hate?” Luis said as he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. “When I have to go away and leave you looking like you do this evening.”

“Cancel,” you grinned at his reflection in the mirror while you caressed his forearms. “We could get takeout and stay in bed all weekend.” 

“I wish I could mi Amor. I need to make sure my assets are...being taken care of,” he turned you in his arms. “I don’t want you going out alone. Understand?” He tipped your chin up. 

There was a different look in his eyes. One you had seen before but never was directed at you. It unnerved you. “Of course. Whatever you say.” You went to tiptoe to kiss him. “Be careful, please.”

“I always am. I’ll see you tomorrow evening. Fernando will be staying behind with you.” Luis slipped his watch on his wrist, put his cell in his jacket pocket then turned to leave the room.

“I love you, Luis,” you called to him.

His hand rested on the doorknob as he turned back to you. “My cup runneth over carina.”

When Luis reached the front room he called Fernando to him. “Watch her. She’s not to be out of your sight,” he commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Fernando acknowledged.

 

Three days later, Liv called Sonny into her office. “Sit,” Liv offered and waved a hand to one of the leather covered chairs across from her. 

“I’d rather stand I ya don’t mind,” Sonny declined. “What did you find out about Y/N?”

“It’s not good. She’s okay but-”

“But what?”

“She’s in deep. Our source said she is in a relationship with the target,” Liv revealed. 

“A relationship? What does that mean? Like she’s with him?”

“It’s all part of the UC, Carisi,” Liv reassured him. “She’s safe, Carisi. That’s the best we can ask for. Plus she’s close to getting the intel we need.” She pushed a file toward him.

When Sonny opened the file there was picture after picture of you and Luis. There were pics of Luis meeting with suspected drug dealers, distributors, and associates. The other pictures were mostly of you. Getting in an SUV with Luis, you having lunch with an older woman identified as Luis’ mother, you in a bikini sunbathing beside a pool with Luis leaning over kissing you. 

Then the pictures Sonny wished he hadn’t seen. They were intimate. Luis and you kissing, carrying you to bed and while you were having sex.

“Jesus,” Sonny breathed. “I know you said she’s in deep but I didn’t realize.” He had to figure out a way to get you out, while in the back of his mind wondering if you wanted out.

 

“How was your day?” you asked Luis when he came through the front door. “I made pasta carbonara for dinner.”

“My day was productive. I trust you had an uneventful day,” Luis said and kissed your cheek. “Dinner smells delicious. I just need to make a quick call then I’ll be out.” He walked into his office followed by Fernando, his chief of security.

While Luis was in his office, you set the table and dished both of your plates. It was time to get out, you knew that. You had become too attached, too involved. Some days you had to remind yourself that the relationship wasn’t real, that it was all an act. The sad part is that is was the most stable and functional relationships you ever had. You chuckled to yourself. 

“You know we have a personal chef. Cooking isn’t necessary,” Luis insisted as he forked the last of his pasta and made a satisfied face. “Your cooking is delicious though,” he concluded and gave you a wink,

“I enjoy it,” you said. “You take such good care of me that I like to return the favor.”

“I do my best,” he smiled. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect what is mine.” 

After dinner, Luis worked in his office. You were curled up in one of the leather chairs facing the crackling fire reading a book when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Luis called. Taking a sip of chamomile tea, you didn’t bother to look up from your book. Luis never asked you to leave during meetings, so you were privy to some very interesting information.

It wasn’t unusual for Luis to have meetings in the evenings, and the staff was in and out of the office. “Sorry to bother you. Fernando has the additional security here when you’re ready to meet them,” Cesar informed him.

“Send them in,” Luis directed. 

Your ears perked up when he said additional security. Sitting the book down, you walked over to Luis. “Is everything okay? Why the need for extra security?” you gave him an concerned look.

“Not to worry, muneca. Just being a little extra cautious. I’m securing a deal with the Rivera family. Just want to be sure all goes smooth,” he said reassuringly. 

“I’ll try to stop worrying but no promises,” you said. You leaned down to kiss him as the office door opened and several men filed in behind Cesar. 

Luis rose from his high back desk chair, took your hand and crossed the room. He was dressed casually in a pair of tan linen pants and a white body-hugging T-shirt. Even barefoot he towered over you by a foot. He put an arm around your waist and pulled into his side protectively.

Your jaw almost hit the floor when you saw Sonny Carisi standing in front of you. He looked different with a beard and more casual hair. His eyes locked with yours and gave you a disapproving look. You raised an arched eyebrow in his direction.

“Gentlemen. This is Y/N, my fiance. Each of your will be assigned to either Y/N, myself or my mother who also lives here. They are your number one priorities, even over myself. Their safety and well being are what is most important to me. Do we have an understanding?”

The men all nodded and said ‘yes, sir’. Sonny’s eyes darted to the ring on your left hand. He met your gaze again, ever so slightly shook his head and smirked. It was like you could read his mind. He thought you flipped, you just didn’t realize all he did know about your relationship with Luis.


End file.
